


Through Someone Else's Eyes

by euseevius



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Color Blindness, Gen, Page 821-823, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euseevius/pseuds/euseevius
Summary: Lalli stops abruptly. Wait. “Hold on. Emil.What color do you think Sigrun’s hair is?”“Uhh. Brown?” Emil sounds confused. “Why? What kind of question is that?”*Takes place back when Lalli was stuck in Emil's head.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Emil Västerström
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Through Someone Else's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> In 2017, [b]wavewright62[/b] asked the following question on the SSSS forum:  
> "Re: Lalli stuck in Emil's head, looking out of Emil's eyes.  
> Wouldn't it be fascinating if one of them was red-green colour-blind and never knew it until now?"
> 
> And almost three years later, my answer was "Yes, yes it would be" & here we are. No actual plot or point, just Lalli discovering Emil is color blind & me trying to get the hang of writing these characters.

”Wait! I wasn’t finished looking at that! Show me the map!”

Emil hesitates, and then shows the map in the direction of Lalli’s unconscious body. Lalli wishes he had any control over the body he currently resides in. Any. At. All. Some facepalming would feel very good right about now.

“Not that way, _idiot_! Can’t you see my eyes are closed?”

Lalli has given the side-eye to a lot of people in his life. Side-eyeing _himself_ through someone else’s eyes though, that’s new.

Emil _finally_ looks back at the map, and Lalli forces himself to focus.

It’s hard to tell the roads and rivers apart from the rest of the map, and Lalli isn’t sure if it’s because people aren’t meant to look at things from inside other people’s heads, or if the map Mikkel left them is some kind of shitty spare one. No. It _has to_ be the map. Because everything Lalli looks at through Emil’s eyes is _sharp_. The map just has stupid colors.

“I’ve decided our route, you can start walking now,” Lalli says (thinks?) after a while. He’s not even in his body right now, but he can _still_ feel the headache coming. He hates this stupid spare map with it’s roads marked in stupid brown instead of the red he’s used to.

“Now I’ll just have to be on the lookout for any troll nests on the way.” Emil says, and – _No_.

“That’s _my_ job.” Again Lalli wishes for control over this body. Even just the eyes would be enough. Lalli misses rolling his eyes when Emil says something particularly stupid. “You focus on moving your feet.”

“Okay, thanks?”

Lalli resigns to rolling his eyes mentally instead of physically. It isn’t as satisfying, but it’s better than just accepting all of this stupidity.

“Don’t thank me. It’s literally my job,” he says. “And it’s much easier than reading that stupid shitty map Mikkel left us.”

Seeing Emil furrow his eyebrows – something Lalli has seen a million times during this expedition – is kind of weird from inside Emil’s head. “You’ve never had a problem with this map before.”

“I’ve never seen _this_ map before. This has to be some kind of spare one or something. The usual map has different colors.”

“Lalli,” Emil says slowly. “This is _literally_ the same map you’ve used this whole time. I know, because I’ve watched you do your weird super-focus stare at it a billion times.”

“What? No! I’m saying it can’t be, because this is way different. For one, the usual map has roads marked down with _red_ instead of brow-“ Lalli stops abruptly. _Wait_. “Hold on. Emil. _What color do you think Sigrun’s hair is?_ ”

“Uhh. Brown?” Emil sounds confused. “Why? What kind of question is that?”

Lalli bursts out laughing _. Mitä helvettiä._ How in the hell is this even possible?

“ _What?_ ” Emil demands, sounding somewhat hurt.

“Do you often have difficulty at stuff like picking berries?” Lalli asks instead of giving an answer.

“Of course I do! It’s not something I have any particular experience with,” Emil grumbles. “No need to rub it in my face.”

“No. I meant - - Think about lingonberries, for example. Do you have trouble telling the berries apart from the leaves?”

“Uhh… doesn’t everyone?”

 _Unbelievable_. That’s what this is.

And also the fact that Emil has survived this long, like, just in _general_.

“I can’t believe you’re _color blind_.”

Emil stops walking. “I’m… not?”

“Sigrun has red hair.”

There’s a long, long silence.

Then Emil starts walking again.

“Huh. Never knew.”


End file.
